1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to holding mechanisms, and particularly to a chip card holding mechanism and an electronic device using the chip card holding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip card holding mechanisms are applied to electronic devices for holding chip cards that are assembled within the electronic devices. However, existing chip card holding mechanisms may be wholly assembled within the electronic device and positioned under a battery and/or a back cover of the electronic device. Therefore, when detaching or installing the chip card, the back cover and/or the battery of the electronic device must be first removed. In addition, the chip card holding mechanism has a complicated structure and is difficult to use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.